18 Sides of Love
by bookygirl
Summary: What happens when 16 friends must go through a challenge to go to the college of their dreams? What will happen? Will relationships fail and bloom? And What will drugs and vodka do? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Group Project!

**AHHH! This is like my new idea (: I am so frickin excited! Yeahhh, It gets confusing at first just email me and then I will send you something that will make it easier.! Here we goo!**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me- I don't own twilight! –Sad-**

**Emilie- BUT YOU CAN HAVE ME! –runs in-**

**Me- AHHH! ITS SPEED RACER! –hugs him-**

**(lol. I LOVE HIM!!!)**

_**Chapter One: Group Project**_

_Isabella Swan._

"I don't get it! What did I do wrong?" Alice whined as we plopped down onto our usual seats. Across from us was Rose and Tanya talking animatedly about something I that will never understand. _Shopping._ I just don't like it but that never stops these three.

"So Bella! How's mike?" asked Rosalie as she faced me. Rosalie was my supermodel. The normal girl you would see with long blonde hair with blue eyes and a figure that could make any guy whistle. But she had only eyes for one guy. _Emmett McCarthy._

"Oh," I moved the food on my plate around. "He's ok.. I guess. I haven't talked to him since homeroom."

"Haha. Lucky you. I had to face him all day. And he would not shut up about you. And man that boy is nuts!" Tanya complained and then took a bit into her sandwich. Tanya was a straw berry blond girl with hazel eyes. She's dating my best friend. _Edward Masen. _

"He does suck. Honestly Bella, I have no idea what you see in him." Alice chirped and made a disgusted face when she thought of him. Alice was short. At about 4 3" she had jet black hair that just popped out of places. She had ice eyes that were the color of topaz. They were the oddest eyes ever but we embraced them.

"Me neither." I mumbled. That's when the other girls came.

"Hey guys!" Angela said as she slid into the neat next to me.

"Hey Ang," we all replied.

"So what's up everyone?" she asked as she nibbled on a curly fry.

"Eh…the usual." Tanya shrugged.

"So you guys are talking about how much Mike is a bastard?" replied Kate as she sat down next to Rosalie. I smiled and waved. I have known these girls since kindergarten and now we are seniors. From diapers to applications that went by in a flash.

"_Will Isabella Swan please come down to the office please?" _the speaker announced. The café went quiet. My cheeks blushed deeply as I stood up.

"What did you do now?" Kate teased. "Did you get caught tripping to much?" I laughed and left the café. I stepped slowly down the hall careful not to trip and stepped into the small office. Mrs. Cope; the office lady, smiled at me and pointed to the principal's door. I nodded and walked to it; knocking twice.

"Come in." he replied. I tiptoed in and sat in the blue chair. Mr. Hill opened up my file and looked at it quickly before closing it again.

"So you wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes, Isabella. We have an issue." I got this scared look on my face.

"What is it sir?" I stumbled over my word in surprise that there was something wrong. I stuck by the rules most of the time.

"Well Miss Swan you need one more extra out of school activity so you can go to TU." I looked shocked. I have been dreaming of going to Twilight University since I was four.

"What can I do?" I asked in panic.

"Well. We are doing this project for all the seniors that have this problem or they have to make up detentions for school. You have to make a school newspaper." My eyes popped out of my sockets. That's impossible!

"But sir. How many issues? It's the middle of March and we get out of in June! We will have no issues school is so close to end."

"We will start one so the seniors will get in every year." I nodded. "Oh. One more thing. All these kids are going to TU too. So be nice. You are going to see them next year." I nodded. "You go back to lunch." I stood up, thanked him and left the office quickly. I walked down the halls. _What am I going to do?_

_Edward Cullen._

"So the rabbit was like I love pie!" Emmett exclaimed getting no laughs from Jasper or Jacob. I started laughing at Emmett and the others joined it. "You are so rude Eddie."

"Shut up. You know I hate being called that." I replied coolly while we were walking down the hall.

"_Can Isabella Swan please come to the office please?" _the speaker announced and I chuckled. This is going to be interesting. I wonder if she got the same thing as me.

"Haha. Did she trip?" Jacob said while chuckling. I smiled a half smile then thought about what happened during second period today.

_Flashback_

"_So what are supposed to be doing?" I asked confused as the teacher handed our assignment out._

"_We're supposed to write a short story Edward." Tanya whispered. I smiled and then turned back to the piece of paper I was reading. It didn't look like an English assignment._

_Dear Edward Masen,_

_We sadly to inform you that you are one out of school activity short of going to TU. We have one program available for you to do with seventeen other students that are in your senior class. You will report to the teacher's lounge tomorrow after school at 3:17 tomorrow. We hope you take this opportunity to help yourself._

_-Mr. Hill_

_I stared at the paper. Shocked washed over me. And the first question that was asked was 'what did I do wrong?'_

_End Flashback_

"Edward!" I snapped out of the memory to see Jacob snapping fingers in my face and the other two snickering at me. I glared. "What's up with you man? You've been acting weird since second period." Jacob wondered.

"I just got this weird letter from the school saying I have to do this school thing so I can go to TU." I sighed.

"Me too Eddie!" Emmett complained. "Where did I go wrong? I thought that I did everything I had to get in.."

"That's exactly what I thought dude!" Jasper threw in. Jacob just kept nodding but I was guessing he go the letter too.

_Alice Brandon._

I skipped down the halls at 6:45 in the morning as I taped posters up for our senior events coming up end our year. Then we would all be off to college. I can't wait for TU! I put up the rest of the colorful posters then jogged into the small office to give Mrs. Cope the tape back.

"Alice honey, Mister Hill wanted a word with you." Mrs. Cope said as I handed her the roll of tape. I nodded and skipped into the office and plopped into the blue leather seat.

"Ah. Alice I see you got the message?" I nodded.

"We Miss Brandon it looks like there is an issue with your application to Twilight University." I gasped. NO! I did every right! I stayed up all night with the gang working on those applications and working extra hard on that one.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked meekly hoping it was just a grammar error. Nothing major.

"You are one activity short Miss Brandon. I have set you up with this program with seventeen other kids with this issue. You will go to the teacher's lounge tomorrow at 3:17 after school." I nodded memorizing the words he said carefully.

"So what is this activity?" I asked as I was grabbing my school bag because I knew this meeting was about over.

"Oh, a school paper." My jaw dropped. First global warming and now this?! You mine as well put some wal-mart clothes in a designer boutique because I was crazy. I composed my face, thanked Mr. Hill and walked of that office with a load off of my shoulders that will never come off. Until I was in TU. I went to my locker opened it up and wrote down on my little pink note pad what I had to remember for the newspaper. I slid all my books in and hung my messenger bag. I blew a kiss to my picture of my boyfriend Tyler and checked my mirror to make sure everything was perfect. I shut the green locker and walked to the front of the school to find my buddy Bella sitting on a table reading. I plopped next to her and pulled the book out of her hands.

"Hey!" she gasped trying to reach for it. "What was that for?!" I giggled and handed her the book back. She grumbled but stuck into in her bag.

"So what's up trippy?" I asked using our nicknames that we had when we were seven.

"Nothing much shorty. Just thinking." I smiled.

"So are you ready for prom?! I hope I can find a dress in your color!" I giggled and blew up all about senior prom and how the theme is going to be titanic, the lost ship.

"Whoa girl. Slow it down. How about we put my books away then we can talk shop." I nodded and jumped of the table. Bella followed and I linked arms with her. We skipped off into the school, with me knowing that things are going to be a whole lot different then kindergarten.

_Jasper Whitlock._

I stepped out of the hot shower and wrapped my gray towel around my waist tying it at the end. I went straight to the mirror and wiped off the steam from the shower. I took out my tooth brush and brushed my teeth I ran out of the bathroom so I could give my sister a chance to do whatever girls do in there. I went to my room and grabbed a pair of boxers and threw them on. Then I grabbed my black shirt and put it on. I threw on my dark wash jeans and slid on my socks and went downstairs for breakfast. Oddly both my parents were down there. Silent. Usually they we would talking so loud that I could hear them from the shower. I looked at both my father and mother back in forth a couple of times before I sat down on the bar stool in our kitchen.

"Jasper.." my mom started and I looked up from my apple I was eating.

"Yea mom?" I asked; confused.

"Hunni we just got a call from the school." I looked at them.

"So is this about Abbi? Cuz I'll go get her from the shower because I hope she didn't get in to much trouble this time." I joked. But no smiles were showing. I sighed knowing this is worse.

"Boy! We got a call from Mister hill saying that if you don't take this extra activity or course you can't go to TU!" my dad exclaimed his face turning red. I looked at him. I just froze. I had to go to TU. It's my life! How else am I supposed to become a history professor and teach in California with all the surf 'n' turf!?!

"What?! I did everything dad! I swear! I know I did!" I looked back at the apple. It was taunting me. I knew it.

"Damn right you did. Now you are going to do this or so help me God-" my Mom muffled him by covering his mouth with her hand when little abbi walked in.

"What's the deal guys? I was trying to get my beauty sleep. Faces like this do not come out of thin air." Oh God she has been hanging around my Girl Rose too much.

"What I am saying boy," my dad started again and I nodded to every word thinking exactly what am I going to do about this. After 10 minutes Edward pulled up into my driveway with Jacob and Emmett already in the car and honked. I kissed my mom goodbye, kissed Abbi's forehead and waved to my dad as I grabbed my backpack and ran off to Edward's Volvo. I slipped into the back next to Emmett.

"So what's up?" I asked trying not to fall asleep.

"to damn tired," muttered Emmett, "must start school later." I chuckled. This was going to be like any other day of senior year. But it will change it all.

_Rosalie Hale. _

"Hey pretty lady." Someone whispered behind me as I was getting my books from my locker. I turned around to see Jasper just inches away if my face. He moved in closer and kissed my lips lightly. I giggled.

"Hey Jass. What's up?" I turned back to my locker and grabbed my biology book. I shut my grey locker and turned to him fully.

"Just wondering if I could escort the prettiest lady in town to her class." I giggled again and I could feel some blood rushing my cheeks making me blush lightly.

"Why I would love to be escorted by such a handsome man." I smiled and intertwined our fingers as we went of to biology 2 with Mr. Banner. We talked about how we were both going to Twilight University one of the most well known schools in the world. You had to be really special to get in.

I sat down on the stool and set my books down on the black table. I turned to face Jasper. He was tall, about 6'2. He had a lean body but had lots of muscle to it. And he had dirty blonde hair with the iciest blue eyes I had ever seen. They always gave me this calm feeling that really scared the shit out of me.

He looked at me like I was a wee bit insane but I just gave him a sweet smile.

"Ok class! We are going to be learning about Cell division. The microscopes on the table. Get started!" Jasper and I started working quickly. We both had 4.0s but we wanted to be better. So we would always have little competitions. It was just a blast.

"Miss Hale. Can you come up here please?" Mr. Banner called me and I stood up.

"I knew it. You are finally getting in trouble for getting to gorgeous!" Jasper whispered and I just smiled sweetly. I walked up to the desk knowing that all the boys in my class were getting a little show. For them at least. I got to his desk and looked at him.

"Miss hale. I was told by the principal that you are to read this and follow all of it's orders." I nodded, took the piece of pink paper and walked back to my lab table and sat down. I looked over it's contents and found it very surprising.

_Dear Miss Hale,_

_I am sadly here to tell you this but you are in trouble. You are one activity short on the application to get to Twilight University. I am sorry. But there is a way that you can fix it. You and seventeen other students in your class are going to be working on a project. Meet them tomorrow at 3:17 in the teacher's lounge. Good luck and I hope you get it._

_Sincerely _

_Mr. Hill _

I read the paper over and over again. I was shocked! I did it all! Something is wrong. But it was from Hill. So it has to be true! Oh No! I looked over Jasper who had a worried expression on his face at me. I just shrugged and he went back to working on our lab. I sighed and then I decided that I was going to do it. I folded the paper in half and slid it into my pink folder. Then I got focused on why I was at school.

_Emmett McCarthy._

I ran into the school so I could get to my locker then meet up with Angela. We had to finish up on our Geology assignment. I shrugged out of my leather coat and threw into my locker. I traded my backpack in for the books I need and jogged off to the Computer lab. I walked in to find Angela talking to the principal about something. She looked disappointed but I bet it was due to the fact that I was late. I walked up the two.

"Hey Angie. Hi Mr. Hill," I said as I stood close to Angela.

"Well. Just who I was looking for, Hello Mister McCarthy. I this to give to you." Then he handed me a green sheet of paper folded in half.

"Thank you sir."

"Well. I must be off. Good luck you two!" and with that he walked away shutting the door behind him. I turned so I could face Angela.

"What the hell was that?" I asked confused. She just laughed and pulled me to our presentation. After 15 minutes she was typing some of the information I had; I looked at the green sheet of paper and what was written. That brought me a huge shock.

_Dear Mister McCarthy,_

_I am sadly here to tell you this but you are in trouble. You are one activity short on the application to get to Twilight University. I am sorry. But there is a way that you can fix it. You and seventeen other students in your class are going to be working on a project. Meet them tomorrow at 3:17 in the teacher's lounge. Good luck and I hope you get it._

_Sincerely _

_Mr. Hill _

My jaw hit the floor. I could not believe it! I jumped out of my chair and stormed off to Edward to see if he was pulling another prank with Jacob. But Angela stopped me.

"Em. It's ok. I got one too. We will do it together. We'll make it together." She took my hand and I smiled. She always knew how to keep me calm.

"Ok. Let's go back in I guess." We shuffled back into the lab and finished our project. And by the time third period was over I was wondering what was going to happen with this mysterious project. My older brother Jerry or my older Sister Selena said nothing about this. Maybe it was new. Because I know I did everything I had to do. I needed to pass this project with flying colors or my life was going to be screwed up for a long time.

_Tanya Denali._

"I can't believe I have to do this!" I complained to Angela as we walked over to our lab table. I sat down and pretty much pushed my books to the table making a loud _BAM!_ Angela jumped a little and I giggled.

"What did the paper say?" Angela questioned with something in her hand. I looked at it. It was a folded yellow piece of paper. I pulled my blue one out.

"It says…" I opened up my sheet and cleared my throat. "Dear Miss Denali, we are sorry to inform you but you have an issue. You did not serve you detention freshmen year. So to make it up so you can go to TU we have set up a group for you and seventeen other students. We hope you take this opportunity. Sincerely, Mr. Hill." I sighed looking over the paper. "Oh wait! It say I have to meet up in the Teacher's lounge at 3:17 tomorrow too." Angela gasped.

"You never made up those detentions in freshman year?!"

"Haha nope. I had cheerleading tryouts and that little stunt we pulled got me in trouble." I giggled. Angela unfolded her yellow piece of paper.

"Mine says the same thing as yours!" she cried. I looked over at hers. Sure enough the letter the same contents (Except her name of course) and everything else.

"I wonder what this is going to be?!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe not all of us can get in to TU. Maybe their testing us." Angela sighed. I looked over to my friend. Angela was your plain jane with a twist. She has chesenut hair and light blue eyes. She had a figure that could blow you away but she never showed it. But since she is dating Emmett, it might come back.

"No! Mr. Hill says it has something to do with the detentions. Duh." I laughed. Then Mr. Banner quieted us. Then I got to think about what Angela said. Testing us? For real? Man that would suck. But I would do anything to get me and Edward in together. We have this plan that after college that we will get married and if course Bella would be our made of honor. Then Emmett would be our best man, and maybe by then Bella would have dumped Mike for a person that is actually kind to her. Something broke my attention.

"Can Rosalie please come to the front desk here," Mr. Banner announced. Right away we all quieted. Rosalie never got in trouble. But my supermodel walked up and grabbed the sheet of paper that he had in his clammy hand. WAIT! She must be getting one too. Uh oh. We are going to be in trouble. But no matter what. Me and Edward are going to TU. And that's that.

_James Burke. _

I skated down the halls with people flying out of the way so I could get through. I flashed the girls a smile and kept going. I got to my locker and skidded to a stop. I picked up my board and opened my locker. I threw in my skateboard then grabbed my literature books. Slammed my locker closed only to find Reneesme next to me. I smiled. "Hey Baby."

"Hey James." She said. Her voice sound like wind chimes and they were so beautiful. I gave her a hug. We started walking with our hands intertwined. "So..did you get into TU?"

"Yup. We are going together baby." I smiled and she just giggled. We stepped into the room and spotted Edward and Tanya.

"Hey guys!" I waved with the hand that was not holding Reneesme. Edward waved and motioned us over.

"Hey James, Reneesme." Tanya waved and I gave her a smile. "Oh and James you are supposed to talk to Mr. Marks about something at his desk." I sighed and let go of Reneesme's hand reluctantly and then walked to the front of the class to his desk.

"Sir you wanted to see me?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Yes. You are suppose to read this. And give the other one to Miss Cullen please." I nodded and jogged back to the others.

I handed her the piece of paper. She looked at me in confusion and I just shrugged. I looked down at my paper in shock. How could I get in trouble for something? I do not remember getting a detentions sophmore year!!?! Ugh. The world is so cruel.

_Reneesme Cullen._

"Mom! I'm home!" I threw my bag onto the black leather couch. I walked to the kitchen to see my parents and my two older sisters; Carmen and Lena smiling big at me.

"Hey sweetie," mom said as she gave me a small motherly hug.

"So…what's going on?" I asked while grabbing a green pear and taking a small bite into it.

"We got a call from the principal." I froze. Did he tell them about the Twilight University problem? Because of he did o am going to kill him. I planned on doing that with out them knowing and thinking I am working with the school to have more reasons to get to Twilight. When really this is my make or break situation.

"Hunni why didn't you tell us that you were joining the new club that they made for the seniors. And even better the people who are going to TU." My dad said with obvious pride dripping from his tone.

"It's so exciting girl!" my sister Carmen said while giving me a hug. I smiled and nodded in relief.

"So when do you start?" asked Lena. I could tell she was very curious. When she was a senior none of this happened. But come to think about it she did hang out at school a lot nearing the end of her senior year. I was a low life freshman then.

"Uh…tomorrow? Oh yeah! Tomorrow I have to meet at the teacher's lounge with the other kids at 3:17." I explained hoping that the weird time would not creep them out. But from their still smiling faces I guess they never noticed. I chucked my pear core into the bin making it on a clean shot.

"Oh that is so exciting!" both of my sisters gushed at my so called new adventure.

"Well I know how we would like to sit and chat but I have to go meet the gang at Bella's for our homework session. " I walked out of the kitchen only to hear a chorus of goodbyes. I picked up my bag again and stepped out of the door. I walked to my blue audi and opened the small door. I slid in and threw my bag onto the passenger seat. I pulled my keys out of the side pocket of my bag and pressed it into the ignition turning it slowly. The car purred to life and I smiled. I love the sound of this car. I threw it into reverse turning my self around and sped out of our long driveway. I drove down main street and took the usual route to Bella's house. I parked on the side of the road because her driveway was already covered in cars. I opened my door; grabbed my bag and walked up to the door. Now time for the fun, I thought as I knocked on the door.

_Jacob Black._

"Where is she?" I complained as Bella was making snacks for our usual group homework session. Edward looked over at me and threw a blue pillow in my face. I pulled it off and chucked it back at him but he dodged right in time hitting Jasper in the ass. We all busted up in laughter. Then the door bell rang.

"See Jake she is here? Ya happy?" Tanya retorted.

"Plenty." I walked to the door and opened it. Nessie was wearing her favorite t-shirt with the beatles on it and her dark wash jean skirt. She smiled and walked in. "What's up Ness?" Edward asked as she plopped down next to Bella.

"Nothing really."

"Huh…so what do you guys wanna start with?" Edward looked around. We all shrugged.

"Oh! How about lunch!" Alice chirped from Tyler's lap. We all laughed.

"So Bella…what was the principal wanting in his office? A little fun?" Emmett asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

"EW you perv. And you know I am dating Mike." For some reason out of corner of my eye I thought I saw Edward tense up at Mike's name. Huh. I went back to what they were talking about.

"But Mike's an ass! Seriously you would be better off with my brother Shane!" said Alice. We all shivered. Shane was a creeper. A very scary creeper.

"But seriously Bells! What was the announcement for?" I asked. She looked at us.

"Can I trust you guys?" she asked. We all nodded. "Well we were talking and apparently I am own activity short," we all gasped. That never happens to super Bella! "So I have to do this weird newspaper thing. Ugh. It is going to suck so bad." We all looked at each other. We all got the same damn thing! I also got a notice from Mr. Hill himself but oh well.

"Huh. That does suck." Emmett leaned back into the sofa and wrapped his arm around Angela.

"Ok. So what other subject are we going to bring up?" asked Kate as she plopped next to me.

"Oh! What about the final in biology that is coming next week?" cried Tanya. We all groaned. This was going to be a fun evening.

_Miley Newton._

Ugh. I hate studying. I put my book down and laid my head onto Rose's shoulders and shut my eyes. Rose chuckled.

"I need sleep. Everyone shhh." I groaned which made the whole room crack up. I looked around and gave them my glare. But sadly it earned my some more snickers. "Face is Miles. Quiet will never come." Tyler snickered and I hit him in the face with a pillow.

"Well. I can try. Mike kept me up all night." My older brother Mike who is dating Bella. But he is going to die.

"Why did he keep you up all night?" Bella asked curiously. I sighed. I had to lie. I can't tell any of them the truth.

"Well, uh..you see he was uh… studying! Yeah! Working on his project that his English class gave him." I sighed. I hate lying to them. It felt just wrong.

"Wait. Mike doesn't have an English class." Bella said. Uh oh.

"oh uhm, well it's a new class!" about having sex between Lauren and Jessica every other frickin night! But I hope she dumps him before she finds anything out.

_Garrett Yorkie._

You know how you love school everything is going great and then something hits you in the face? Well this was it! I mean come on?! Why do we have to be part of this dumb ass newspaper thing. I am straight A student. It runs in my family.

"I can't believe this!" I slammed the car door and pulled my keys out of my pocket.

"Hunni, it's ok. We can get through this." Miley said while rubbing my arm soothingly. I threw the car into reverse and sped out of the driveway and drove to Miley's house. I gave her a quick hug and she walked to her house. I drove back to my house and stormed up to my room earning a quiet silence from everyone in the house. Then I heard quiet footsteps coming towards my room.

"Hey Gary? Can I come in?" My older brother Eric asked while knocking on my door.

"Sure." I said but ,was muffled by the pillow that my face was buried in. The door creaked open and Eric stepped in; moving some clothes on the floor while doing it. I felt the weight go down as he plopped onto the foot of my bed.

"So what's going on?" he wondered as I felt his gaze was on the back of my head. I lifted my head off the pillow and locked onto Eric's gaze.

"I have no idea." I flopped my head back onto the pillow making a soft thud.

"Really? Then what's with the attitude?" he inquired patting my back.

"I have to do this dumb news paper to get into to TU." I said quietly. I sat up and propped my back onto the headboard. He gave me a weird look.

"What was that?"

"I have to this dumb news paper thing to get into TU!" I yelled, quieting the room again. He gave a me a surprised expression.

"It's ok. Dude. If you just do it there won't be hard. You're a great writer right?" I nodded. "So use it. Make it better than before. Get some brownie points." I sighed and gave another nod.

"I guess you are right. It could help." He smiled.

"That's the spirit little bro." he gave me a hug then walked out of his room. Grabbed my ipod and pressed the earpieces into my ears. I spun the dial looking for a song that would find my mood. I couldn't find anything lyrical so I went with Claire De Lune. My classic. I pressed repeat and closed my eyes drifting off with the music.

_Angela Weber._

I grabbed my notebook and stared at the blank page. I had to write something! How else would I let these damn feelings out. I set it down and looked at my clock. 10:26. What a time. Then it sparked. I grabbed the book and started writing. When I finished I set it down and walked to my closet changing into my pajamas. I snuggled under the covers and turned out my light. With all these ideas maybe the news paper will not be that bad.

_Tyler Crowley._

This was going to be interesting. A newspaper to fight to get in to Twilight University. But what if it was a TV show? A trick? I turned over under the covers thinking about what could happen tomorrow. It could be a blast. Or go belly up. I sat up in the darkness of my bedroom and looked around. On the other side was my younger brother Earl. I smiled at him. He always calmed me down. I felt my eyes drop and then I dove under my covers. I shut my eyes dreaming about my life at TU.

_Kate Stewart._

I woke up with a fresh mode. I was ready. I am going to go and take over this so called 'newspaper'. I rolled out of my queen sized bed and walked to my mirror to see how much damage must be controlled. I sighed and tried to tame my blonde curls that were scattered all over my shoulders. I got rid of the easy issues and walked to the shower slipping my PJ's off and turning the shower on to the highest heat. I stepped in and jumped a little at the heat. I rubbed my shampoo and conditioner in and grabbed my body wash. I lathered my body with my sponge and washed it off. I spun the knob and stepped out; wrapping the towel around me drying myself off. I walked to my closet and grabbed some comfy clothes and slid them on. I dried my hair and walked out of my room feeling refreshed and ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Sighs- Oh em gee! That took me forever! But I am so frickin proud of myself (; I did it! I know it is late but I was working and guess what my school decides to throw on us? HIGH SCHOOL REGISTRATION! It's December for god's sake. We end school in June. What is up with the world! It makes it harder on my part to pleasure you! (: lol. I have been reading a pervy story! You must read it! It is Miami in twilight or something like that! It is the best X) ahha. I am so excited. CHRISTMAS! Any who. Make my holiday spirit go and REVIEW! And I will give you a magical pony (: ahahah. His name is Phil. And he is magneta! I love you all! Thank you! And good night! (:**

**-Heidi Hale(:**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day!

**Ties the season to be jolly. Fa la la la la! Here is chapter two of 18 sides of love! Fa la la la la la la Next shall be Broken unloved! ;) fa la la la la la!**

**Disclaimer;**

**Me; All I want for Christmas is you!!! –SINGING-**

**Twilight; -snorts- you wish, -walks off with SM-**

**Me; Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play…. –walks away sobbing-**

_**Chapter 2: First Day!**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke up from my deep slumber to a loud _thump!_ I sat up brushing off my comforter that was laying across my stomach.

"Jared! Erick! Daisy! Aaron! Get your butts' up here!" I cried. I looked over to my clock and the red numbers blared- 5:30. Damn it! How can I get some sleep around here?! Ever since Sue and Charlie got married things got loud. For one Seth and Leah moved in. They weren't the issue. I loved those two the best. But then the kids came.

Daisy was first who is seven now. Then Jared who is five now. Lastly the twins came and they are at age of 3. But number five is on its way. Those two are pretty much the human rabbits I tell ya! But I ended up finding out with an older brother named Mark who is 23.

I stared at the door waiting for it to burst open. I waited another moment then stood up off my bed. I made my way to my dressers and pulled out some underwear and my midnight blue bra; quickly changing into it so in case my family popped in unannounced. Grabbing my skinny jeans and slipped them on. Over my bra I slid my maroon metro station t-shirt on. Sliding my hands quickly down my shirt making sure that the wrinkles are gone.

I ran my fingers through my chocolate brown hair and opened the oak door; bolting down the stairs. I walked past the living room to see Mark on the floor covered in a blanket next to the couch.

I giggled quietly, walked over to the kitchen; flicking the lights on while walking in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Smells good Bella!" Jared exclaimed as I finished up the breakfast for the crew.

"Thanks sweetie," I replied as I grabbed him a plate. I took one more swig of coffee plopping the cup to the sink and made my way to the door; grabbing my backpack on the way. I checked to make sure that my shoes were on and that my jacket was on.

I flew myself out the door and got to my truck unlocking it quickly and jumping in. Throwing my bag to the passenger seat I stabbed my key into the ignition and turned it on making my way to fork's high.

Getting there I turned key shutting off the ancient engine. I pulled my ell phone out of the front pocket; 7:02. I sighed quietly staring at the empty parking lot in front of me. Just three more minutes until Alice will come racing in with her canary yellow Porsche.

I lightly picked up my backpack and jumped out of the truck successfully without tripping. I shut the car door behind me and slowly made my way to the front of my vehicle where my engine was. I tapped on the hood three times.

Then out of nowhere a yellow Porsche came out with a silver Volvo on its tail. I laughed knowing that something was bound to happen when Alice won, _again. _The Porsche came to a hockey stop right in the spot next to mine.

Alice bounded out with a victorious grin plastered onto that small face of hers. Out of the passenger seat came a very sick looking freshman named Will who was Alice's little brother. The 'accident' she says.

When the silver Volvo parked the other side; out popped a very hyper little sister of Edward's named Beth who is also a freshman. I swear that they got their babies switched up because Beth & Will act like they are in the wrong family. Who knows, maybe they did.

"Hey Guys!" I called to Edward and Beth who brought me smiles and a very mad Will for he was one foot away from me.

"Could you keep it down Bells? I got like no sleep last night." Will complained as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know Will, it might cost you…" I thought as I brought a finger up to my chin.

"Ugh…what do you want Ella? A million dollars? A cookie? A book? Or Edward?" Will wiggled his eyebrows at the last one and me hitting him hard but playfully.

"I think I will go with options two and three!" I exclaimed then pulled Alice along to our picnic table in the courtyard right in the front of the school. A few minutes later the other 3 joined us.

"I don't get it, a newspaper? How does that earn you credit?" Beth asked very confused. I shrugged.

"I have no idea. All I know is I have to do this or I am screwed because I have to go to TU." I sighed, picking at my plain nails.

"Me too. Everyone in all of our families have gone!" Alice threw her petite hands up in the air in frustration with Edward and I nodding in agreement.

"Seriously. Ella. I thought you did to many credits?" Will pointed out to me. I nodded sighing into my black jacket.

"I did, but I guess something went wrong." I shrugged again trying to keep my cool.

"If you wanna get mad Bella it's ok, we aren't going to tell the school that you rape benches or something. I took my anger out on my pillow this morning. Worked out perfectly." He said with his innocent smile. I hit him in the arm. "OW! What the hell?"

"Mr. Cullen, that is no way to speak around children," I mimicked a tone when he always got mad at me for swearing in front of my family. His lip went into a thin line.

"ha ha ha, your frickin hilarious." He retorted staring at the grass under us. I laughed.

"Man, I wonder…" I trailed off when I saw Rosalie. I stood up on the bench and waved only to hit a wet spot on the bench and to fall into Edward's lap. I blushed like a ripe tomato.

"Well, I guess you decided to drop in!" He exclaimed in a joking tone which made me giggle. I saw out of the corner of my eye Alice with a smile that goes with her match maker mind.

"Oh yes! I just felt like a chat!" I said in my terrible British accent. We laughed and then we froze. In front of us was Alice laughing her petite ass off, Rose with a smirk on my face, and Tanya with a glare that could kill me. I smiled nervously. I looked at Edward who was froze and gripping me tight.

He was holding me bridal style and my arms were wrapped around his neck. I felt the blush creep up as I untangled myself from his neck and looked at Tanya's murderous glare.

"Tanya! Rose! Hey…" I said as I shuffled my feet looking at Edward who was behind me with fear written all over it.

"Eddie, can I speak to you…_alone?_" Tanya hissed and I shivered. Edward's shoulders slumped as he followed Tanya away from us to the front doors of the school.

"Ok Miss Swan, what is going on here!?" Rose said as she put her hands on her hips and I looked down.

"It's nothing bad I swear!" I mumbled and looked up. I thought I was going to get screams and threats but Alice&Rosalie started jumping around _squealing._ I looked at them odd.

"Are you two Bipolar?" I asked staring at their dancing figures. They laughed.

"No. We are just so happy!" Alice exclaimed as she gave me a bear hug.

"Uhh…you guys just so you know I slipped! Then I fell into his lap. ALICE, you were there you pixie." I growled at her but she kept giggling.

"No offense to Tanya or anything but you and Edward are like **made** for each other!" Rose sighed, thinking about what would happen if I dated Edward Masen.

"Haha, you two are so funny." I sighed and looked at my bag then back to the happy couple. Tanya was fuming, venting at him and I could tell that he was scared. I started laughing uncontrollably. The girls looked at me.

"What?" they both asked confusion written all over their faces. I pointed to the couple- still laughing I might add- and said,

"He looks like he's peeing his pants!" I fell to the ground, followed by the other two when they saw his face. Alice pulled out her camera and snapped a couple photos.

"For the Yearbook!" she cheered. And that made me laugh even harder. I wobbled to my feet with the help of Angela and Kate. We used them as our crutches as we made our way to the school, but while walking through the front doors we could hear some of their conversation.

"….EDWARD?!! WE ARE DATING! YOU Ass….."

."…..Tanya baby. She fell, we are friends nothing more…"

"….that's what they all say!"

"….how can you say that?! Bella is one of your best friends! Why are you doubting her?"

I gasped. He was defending me. Edward Masen was defending me with his _**girlfriend!!**_ He must be sick or something. I turned to the other girls as we made our way to the lockers.

"ok, Alice is Edward sick or something?" I inquired worried that he might have nice-a-titis. Alice looked at me.

"Not that know of….why?" she tilted her head in curiosity. I sighed.

"Your cousin defended me!" I said worried. Alice busted out laughing.

"So…he talks about you all the time! You are like his main course while Tanya is just his appetizer." She smirked and I turned away; disgusted.

"TMI, Alice. That's just…gross, Tyler is rubbing off on you." She laughed.

"I know!" she exclaimed. She grabbed my hand pulling me along to the other girls after dropping our stuff off; making our way to Nessie who was making out with James. Jacob was sitting next to them with a disgusted look on his face. I nudged Alice, nodding to Jacob. She smiled evilly pulling out her camera; snapping some pictures of our twisted face friend.

"What's wrong with you two?" Jacob asked suspiciously eying the two of us as we sat down next to him giggling. We just shook our heads.

After 20 minutes of talking the first bell rang to warn us that we had four minutes to get to class or you are screwed. So we all parted and made our way in the school. And when I looked over Edward and Tanya were still fighting.

**EBEBEBEBEBBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

"Alice you ready for the first day to check out how we are going to save our lives?!" I asked in a fake cheerleading voice, which earned many laughs from the other girls.

"I guess. But what if something goes wrong?!" I looked at her like she was bazooka.

"How can something go wrong?" I asked as we made our way to the teacher's lounge. I felt my stomach doing flip-flops as every second as we got closer.

When the door was right in front of our faces we knocked on it. The door creaked open slowly to the dark room where all I could make out the figures of a long table with chairs surrounding it. Alice took a step back with me following closely behind her.

"Welcome," An unknown voice came from within the room. Alice looked at me with fear filling her eyes. I grabbed her small hand and squeezed it in reassurance and we took a small step closer. "We are not dangerous, please come in so we can start discussing the paper." We walked into the darkness quickly so we could have gotten over with it faster. The door shut quickly behind us giving a loud BANG! We jumped from the noise. I looked in the pure black room hoping I could make out some things. Then I saw a black figure. It started to move closer making me more spastic every second. I hugged onto Alice.

"If something bad happens…you get my shoes.." Alice whispered making me giggle.

"Love you too."

The last thing I heard was a scream before the darkness took over what ever strength I had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OMG. What do you think is going to happen? Review and give me ideas, even though I already know… -cue evil laugh- Ok, so yeah! Good luck ;)**

**Happy Holidays!**

**-Heidi Hale (:**


End file.
